


Ten Stays a-Lacing

by mistresscurvy



Series: Porn Stars [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This wasn't really what I had in mind," Frank says.</p><p>"Well, maybe next time you'll be a little more specific when you suggest an idea to Gerard," Alicia says, tightening the laces on Frank's corset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Stays a-Lacing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazonziti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonziti/gifts).



> Written for the Twelve Days of Pornmas fest.

"This wasn't really what I had in mind," Frank says.

"Well, maybe next time you'll be a little more specific when you suggest an idea to Gerard," Alicia says, tightening the laces on Frank's corset.

Frank holds up his arms, hands against his neck and elbows spread while Alicia continues fussing with the fit. "It's not like I'm actually going to look like a girl in this anyway," he says, making a face at himself in the mirror.

Mikey shrugs at him from where he's sitting on the table against the wall in the studio, eating an apple and watching Alicia smooth down Frank's skirt. "I think Gerard wanted it to be more of, like, an examination of the constrictions of stereotypically feminine clothing design? Rather than trying to make you actually look like a girl."

"Fuck that, I could totally look like a girl," Frank mutters. Alicia snorts and tugs on the laces again, and Frank can feel the ribbon sliding against his skin as she ties it at the small of his back, just above where the waist of his miniskirt hits.

"Okay, drop your arms down," she says, and Frank lets his arms hang down by his sides. He instinctively tries to take a deep breath, a little freaked out at how badly that goes, and he smoothes over the boning in the front of the corset as he attempts to fill his lungs again. The corset moves just enough for the top of it to rub over his nipples, but not enough to actually make him feel like he's getting enough air.

"This is fucking weird," he says.

Alicia pats him on the ass. "If you need Gerard to loosen the laces during the scene, I'm sure he could incorporate that into it," she says.

"It might be a good metaphor, even," Mikey says, throwing the apple core in the direction of the trash can in the corner and missing by a mile.

"But they're really not that tight, I promise," Alicia says. "You're just not used to wearing something that actually binds your stomach."

Frank looks at himself in the mirror again, the eyeliner and bare shoulders and tiny skirt and combat boots, and he pops his hip as much as he can with the corset on and smirks. "Okay. Let's do this fucking thing."

"That's the spirit," Alicia deadpans.

* * *

The remaining reservations Frank has about this shoot evaporate the second he gets on set and sees Gerard's expression. Frank is used to people looking at him with desire and possession and occasionally less awesome emotions on their faces, but Gerard has the ability to make him feel pinned, frozen by his focus and attention. It's an intensity that mades Frank feel restless and impulsive and cranky when others looked at him that way, but when Gerard does it, he just wants to spread his legs.

And right now Gerard is watching him move like he can't wait to touch Frank, can't wait to make him stop and go and _respond_ to Gerard's motions, and Frank is really hoping that Bob finishes the set-up fast or else this is going to be one of those vids that cuts in on them fucking, Bob swearing at them to _slow it the fuck down._ He strolls around the set, palming the post at the foot of the bed and swinging around it a little, feeling the weight of his boots as he lifts his foot up. Gerard is standing about ten feet away, perfectly still and just watching him, and Frank is suddenly glad that he tucked up, because otherwise his dick would ruin the line of his skirt completely.

When Bob calls action a moment later, Frank realizes just how pointless a concern that was, because Gerard is striding over towards him and falling to his knees, mouth swaying towards Frank's dick, and Frank is only so strong. He repositions his feet out a little so he manages to keep his balance when Gerard makes contact against his upper thigh, gripping his hair with both hands. Gerard kisses and bites his way down Frank's leg until he gets to the bottom hem, licking over Frank's bare thigh and nosing up his skirt. He makes a little noise of discontent when his lips hit the cotton of Frank's briefs rather than his skin, and he pulls his head out from Frank's skirt and looks up at him.

"Briefs, Frank?" he asks, forehead furrowed, the feel of his hands running up and down the outsides of Frank's legs causing Frank to shiver.

"Alicia insisted," Frank gets out, feeling over Gerard's shoulders and hyperaware of how the boning in his corset prevents him from hunching over to touch Gerard more.

Gerard makes a disappointed sound as he shrugs and reaches his hands up under Frank's skirt and pulls them down, leaving them around Frank's knees as his tongue begins to lap over Frank's balls. Frank groans, getting his hands back in Gerard's hair when Gerard lifts up his skirt enough to totally bare Frank to his mouth. Gerard pulls off Frank's balls with a pop before he licks up his dick and then takes it down, fast and wet and hot, his hands moving around to the small of Frank's back and taking hold of the laces, pulling them tight.

Frank feels like he's getting light-headed, trying to get enough breath in as Gerard sucks him off just like Frank loves it, and he can't move his legs and every time he gasps the corset rubs against his nipples in a way that's just on the right side of too harsh, and he can't even fucking believe how close he is already. "Gerard," he says breathlessly, but Gerard just keeps taking him down, pressure constant and perfect and Frank pulls hard on his hair and tips his head back and comes, Gerard pulling off enough to get most of Frank's come on his lips and chin, groaning as Frank rides out his orgasm.

Gerard lets go of the laces, the corset loosening up enough for Frank to feel like there's some oxygen in his lungs again, but he's still totally unprepared when Gerard stands up and just pushes him onto the bed and pulls his briefs all the way off his legs. He lies there, legs splayed out, skirt up around his hips and panting up at the ceiling, when Gerard is there between his legs again, fingers slick and insistent at his hole. Gerard presses in, and the sensation is almost more than Frank can handle so soon after he came, his body buzzing and floating. But Gerard is moving so slowly, hands and mouth so familiar, and Frank finds himself beginning to move into it as his body opens up for Gerard.

And when Gerard finally removes his fingers and replaces them with his cock, Frank arches up against him, lifting his arms and grabbing onto the edge of the bed above his head as Gerard fucks into him. Frank crosses his boot-clad feet around Gerard's lower back, eyes rolling back as he just takes Gerard's thrusts, and moaning when Gerard leans down and bites the tip of Frank's nipple peeking out above the top of the corset. He gasps at the angle shift when Gerard kneels up a little and grips Frank around his waist, hands feeling over the corset as he fucks Frank, steady and hard and perfect, and Frank startles when Gerard moves a hand to his dick, stroking in time.

Frank opens his eyes to see Gerard gazing down at him, mouth open and sweat dripping down his face as he works over Frank's dick, and Frank tilts his head back as he comes again, feeling Gerard twitching and then holding still as Frank shudders around him. He lets his legs fall open, groaning a little when Gerard pulls out, and he forces himself to lift his head and open his eyes long enough to see Gerard jerk off all over his corset, come adding to Frank's own from a moment ago.

He gives Gerard a minute before he nudges him over with his knee, and once Gerard is out from between his knees Frank rolls over onto his front. "Unlace me?" he asks into the sheets, tired in a way he almost never is from a scene. He feels Gerard shift on the bed next to him and his fingers starting to unlace him from the bottom up, mouth following and kissing over his skin as Gerard unlaces the corset completely.

Frank hums once it's totally open, and he holds his torso up long enough for Gerard to pull it out from under him and then collapses down onto the bed again, Gerard's hand stroking over his bare back. He blinks his eyes open long enough to see Gerard's face next to his, and he shifts over just enough to kiss him slowly before closing his eyes and drifting off.


End file.
